


Letter from Himring

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Estel has two main nicknames, the first of which appears here in the Quenya.little spark-Q. titta tinwë, S. dilthen gildinlittle love-Q. titta mel, S. dilthen melBasic Training 7





	Letter from Himring

**Author's Note:**

> Estel has two main nicknames, the first of which appears here in the Quenya.  
> little spark-Q. titta tinwë, S. dilthen gildin  
> little love-Q. titta mel, S. dilthen mel  
> Basic Training 7

To Second Lieutenant Ana Araniel in the city of Minas Tirith in Gondor

From the Fortress-city of Himring in the Elvish Realms

 

Hello Niece,

 

I am writing for all of the brothers, and my cousins today.  Congratulations on finishing basic training!  I have a feeling that the others will forget to mention that when they write. Enclosed, find your very late birthday present.  We wanted to make sure that you would have something of your family with you when you started your border patrol.  The Ambarussa forged the daggers for you.  They are weighted for throwing if you need to, and the hilts should be about the color of your hair.  Nimloth said that they can double as hair pins if you are at a formal event.  Cana sent a collapsible stave and said to use it on anyone who got cheeky and decided to be inappropriate.  Atya and I sent you a jewelry set.  We both have a sneaking suspicion that you are going to be a red-head, so the set is silver mithril.  Yes, you are worth the expense and you are as beautiful as any of your sisters.  The circlet is based on a vine motif with a pearl as the focus point.  We based the rest of the set on the same idea.  The cuffs are part of a set, with the other pair going to your partner-after we approve of them naturally.  I know you are not a huge fan of necklaces, so that is in the matching set.  Nelya and Moryo worked on the sword with the hope it will serve you well.  Tyelko, Dior, and Nimloth worked on the bow and arrows with the instructions to go wild.  Good luck titta tinwë.

 

Love,

Uncle Telpe


End file.
